


The Zoo

by Tiffanychan123



Category: Ben 10 Series, Cartoon Network
Genre: A Lot of Cartoon Network and Hanna Barbera Character Cameos., Blood, Inspired By Dark Wood Circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffanychan123/pseuds/Tiffanychan123
Summary: Ben Tennyson had always wanted to go to a Zoo, but not just any Zoo, a Zoo where there isn't any crime, but when he gets there alongside his cousin Gwen, his grandpa Max, and his van "The Rustbucket". He finds that the tickets are a bit overpriced, he also discovers that, himself, and Gwen, are the only people there...Well, the only "Normal" people that is...





	1. Chapter 1

"Ben! Gwen! It's almost time to go!" Grandpa Max said.

Ten year old Ben Tennyson started putting supplies into his black backpack. Sandwiches, three bottles of flavoured water, a few snacks like, a bag of French fry like crisps, a couple of cookies, and a chocolate bar to keep him going, Gwen packed similar things to her cousin as well as putting money in her bag's front pocket. They all had the materials necessary for the small visit to the zoo.

"Don't worry Uncle Max." Ben Tennyson Said. "We're ready to go!"

Grandpa Max Smiled. "Well then kids let's go!"

Both Ben and Gwen sat down on opposite seats in his Grandpa Max's van "The Rust Bucket" Grandpa Max then started driving to the zoo to Ben's delight.

* * *

Aside from his Omnitrix, an alien watch that can turn him into ten different Alien Species to protect people in need. Ben was just a normal Ten year old kid. Though he is clumsy and sometimes a bit immature, he also liked stuff different from the rest of the children he knew. Sure he liked what's considered "Kids Stuff". Things like cartoons, action figures and the like, but a thing he was also interested in was ghosts and monsters, he wanted to find kids who loved watching creepy monster movies as much as he did, and those who weren't into as fandoms as her dorky cousin Gwen.

* * *

As he was driving, Grandpa Max turned his head towards Ben and Gwen and told them.

"We're going to a zoo simply called...Well, "The Zoo"."

Ben giggled at the name of the zoo.

""The Zoo". How original."

"Now kids, settle down just a tiny bit." He replied. "I first heard about this Zoo online after all."

He then drove for about Fifteen to Twenty minutes more before reaching "The Zoo".

The Rust Bucket stopped near the zoo's entrance, when they arrived, Max smiled, looked at both Ben and Gwen and said.

"We're here!"


	2. Chapter 1: Your Here Your Here

When they got out of the rust bucket, with there bags now on there backs, Ben saw that it didn't look like a normal zoo, the zoo reminded him of a prison.

"Wait...This doesn't look like the website" Grandpa Max said surprised.

There was a gate near where the three of them were standing at, near the top of the gate, there was a sign that read, "Zoo", the gate led to a short path, Gwen nervously opened the gate, when Ben and Max started walking to the path through the gate, Gwen slowly closed the gate, closing with a small "Clang", she then started walking behind them.

After a few more moments of walking, they encountered a man who stood in a ticket booth, Ben ran towards the ticket booth, with Max and Gwen catching up to him after a few minutes. The man at the ticket booth had black hair and wore a green outfit that made him look like a park ranger, he also looked like he hadn't slept for days, possibly even weeks.

* * *

"Welcome to the zoo.." The ticket keeper said tiredly.

"Wait a second, you kinda look like...Er-what's his name again...Oh yeah! Ranger Smith! You were so funny in that Yogi Bear show back when I was a kid!" Max said happily.

"Yeah...Those were the days..." He replied.

"C'mon! Where are our tickets!" Ben said.

"Ben! Please be patient!" Gwen said.

Ranger Smith sighed. "That'll be fifty dollars.."

Ben and Gwen gasped in unison. "Wha-"

Max's eyes widened. "These tickets are a bit overpriced and-"

"Helloooooo! Where are my ticket sales Mr. Smith?" The voice from the intercom said.

Mr. Smith gulped, he turned to Ben and the others and handed them the tickets.

"H-here you go..."

"Just give the tickets to the kids, they look like perfect tourists...And besides, we have a lot of staff to guide them, and entertain them..."

Mr. Smith grabbed Max's ticket. "Please go back to your vehicle...The staff can take care of them.."

"Okay then..." Max said walking away.

Mr. Smith walked out of the ticket booth and nervously smiled.

"Have fun...You two..."

* * *

Ben and Gwen walked towards a second gate, this gate led to the main gate itself, Ben put his onto one of the gates bars, but was hesitantly stopped by his cousin Gwen.

"Um...Ben, I think we should turn back..I'm a little scared.." She said to Ben.

Ben giggled. "C'mon Gwen, relax! I've always wanted to go to the zoo, and have no bad guy's interfering! What's the worst that can happen?"

Gwen sighed. "Alright...If you say so..."

Ben and Gwen both opened the gate together, they walked through, then they both closed the gate, closing with a louder "CLANG!".

When they both started walking through the zoo, Gwen saw a couple of rats running around, while Ben saw a few cages nearby, Ben tugged on Gwen's shirt.

"Gwen, look! That must be where the animals are!"

Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and started running with Gwen trying to keep up with him.

* * *

When they got to the cages a strange looking person showed up, he was chubby, had red skin, devilish horns, a tail with an arrow shaped point and was wearing a Zookeepers outfit.

Both Ben and Gwen's eyes widened, they never saw someone as strange as him before, not even some of the villains Ben faced couldn't compare to him.

"Oooooh! Why hello there children...Welcome...TO THE ZOO! The most marvellously looney place you'll ever go to! It's me Red, and I'll be your tour guide for the day!" He exclaimed.


End file.
